


You Love Me Really

by icedteaandblankets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Doctors, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Name Calling, Nurses, domestic homelife, nurse eren, workplace environment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteaandblankets/pseuds/icedteaandblankets
Summary: One-shot AU where Levi is a registrar doctor working in Adult Orthopaedics and Eren is a young qualified senior staff nurse working in the same ward. They have been in a long term relationship for nearly a year but keeps it hidden from their co-workers and to keep up the act, they argue and bicker with each other like they did before they were a couple. Cute fluff included and domestic home life as well a professional-not really work relationship (I love those).





	

**“everyone thinks we hate each other and we keep that front up in public, so we have hilarious pretend fights and squabbles and pranks” AU**

“Sorry, can you just double check this prescription of antibiotics for me please?” one of the junior doctors Mina tapped Eren on the shoulder. Smiling the best he could, Eren turned round and faced the young doctor. It had been a hellish day; three members of trained staff were off sick, seven patients had to go to theatre, four emergency admissions and to make things worse, it was his fourth day on shift.

 

“Sorry I know you’re extremely busy but one of the registrars wrote up a prescription and I’m not convinced if that it’s the correct dose we should give the patient.”

 

“Hm. This patient’s hasn’t been very well after his surgery has he? Lost a lot of blood in theatre and a history of cardiac problems. He should be given four doses of IV antibiotics, why did this registrar write only two?” Eren groaned. “Which doctor wrote this up?”

 

“Um,” Mina tried to describe the registrar. “Black hair, wearing a blue shirt today and he’s quite-”

 

“Wait, let me finish for you: short-ass, grumpy old man? Always with a scowl on his face like someone’s offended him? Constantly with a mug of God knows what by his side?”

 

“Yes,” Mina looked away, blushing red.

 

“You’re new here so I’ll warn you about Dr Levi Ackerman. He is a pompous ass with a black heart and he does not care about the patients here at all as seen in this example-” Eren pointed to the wrong prescription on the drug chart. “He’s rude and completely unprofessional and I will go to the doctor’s room right now to confront him. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

 

The young woman watched as the nurse in charge stormed off into the direction of the doctor’s room, she could almost see steam coming out of his ears. She turned her head to a group of the healthcare professionals huddled in the corner of the nurses’ station for help.

 

The petite woman with strawberry blonde hair gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Nurse Jaeger and Dr Ackerman are at each others throats anytime they are on the same shift together. It’s been about seven months since they met and so far no casualties so I would say it’s been okay so far. Eren is nice to everyone on the ward except for a particular registrar.”

 

Jean, one of the physiotherapists smirked. “Listen to Petra, she knows Dr Ackerman outside of work. Both of their personalities are just very _very_ different. Can’t believe they haven’t killed each other though, I made a bet with Marco that one of them would have quit by now since they clash so much.”

 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in. Looking constipated Jaeger, I could prescribe a suppository for that.” a loud voice came from the doctor’s room.

 

“Do me a favour Levi and go shove your head up your ass-oh wait, you already have.” Eren’s hissed back.

 

A loud chorus of “Ooooohhhhs” filled the nurses station and Petra tapped the empty chair next to her. “Mina, come and watch the drama unfold. This is honestly the highlight of my day. Secretly, I ship them together.” the petite woman giggled quietly, only for Jean and herself to hear.

 

“Doesn’t Dr Smith disapprove of this? I mean-it’s extremely unprofessional isn’t it?”

 

“He doesn’t care, it’s only a bit of playful banter. Besides, they are both work together like no other if there was an emergency. Seriously, you should look at them if there is an emergency on the ward, it’s like they’ve never fought ever.”

 

* * *

 

“Hi Eren! How’s your shift been so far? Doing anything fun for the weekend, wanna tell me about it?” Hange stepped in between the doctor and the nurse, trying to diffuse the situation. “I think I’m going on a weekend getaway with Mike, it’s going to be really romantic you know, cosy up in a cabin with the fireplace lit maybe have one too many few glasses of wine-“

 

“Shut up four eyes,” Levi kept his eyes trained onto Eren. “Anyway back on the constipation topic. Want a pack of 20 or is that not enough?”

 

Eren gritted his teeth, hands on his hips. “Being a bundle of sunshine as always Ackerman. Keep scowling like that and it’ll stay like that forever. Now, I want to know why the hell you have prescribed the wrong dose of antibiotics for my patient.”

 

“He only needs two doses, he’ll heal.”

 

“Bloody hell, he’s been severely unwell since he got back from surgery! He needs his four doses and that’s the end of it. Are you going to change it or do I need to speak to Erwin?”

 

“You don’t scare me brat. Is being the nurse in charge of the ward making you feel superior?” Levi’s eyes wandered to the “Nurse In Charge” badge pinned neatly above Eren’s fob watch.

 

Eren felt his blood boil. He was _this_ close to decking Levi and he could no doubt since Levi was half his height. _That little jackass._ He took a deep breath and tried to let it go. “Are you going to prescribe a further two more doses or do you want me to get Dr Smith?”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. “There’s no need to involve Erwin in something small.”

 

Letting him see the sly triumphant I’ve-won-this-time grin, he handed the drug chart to the seething doctor. Levi scored out the previous prescription, written out a new one and signed his name neatly into the box.

 

“You’re an asshole, hope you get hit by a car and end up in this ward.” he handed the chart back to him.

 

Eren snatched it back from him and turned on his heels. "Hope your midget ass gets trapped in a drain. See you later Hange.”

 

Levi almost stood up to punch the nurse across his smug face but his friend stopped him before he got the chance.

 

“Calm down Levi, its playful banter.” Hange grabbed his arm. “Now sit down before you burst a blood vessel and have a stroke.”

 

“I _will_ poison him Hange, mark my words! _That little piece of shit-“_

 

“If you ask me I think it’s quite endearing. You both butt heads but it’s obvious you both have something for each other. Ever thought of going out on a date with him? Heard he’s into men.”

 

Levi almost spat out his mouthful of tea. “Are you fucking joking? I would never go on a date with him, even if he is the last human on this earth!”

 

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

Eren’s concentration was fully on the patient records on the computer screen in front of him. Scrolling through the list of names, he stopped in his tracks at the details of a newly admitted patient.

 

“Hey Armin?”

 

The blonde junior doctor turned to his best friend. “Yeah?”

 

“Do you know who put this patient into the hospital records? There are no beds and no one has even informed me of this new admission.”

 

“I heard in the doctor’s room that Dr Ackerman put him into the system, is he the one that was in a car crash today?” Armin swivelled to face Eren.

 

Gripping the armrests of his chair, Eren swore he could rip them off in anger and frustration. He stood up when he saw a dark haired man appear around the corner, carrying his stethoscope in his hand.

 

“Levi _fucking_ Ackerman!”

 

“What did you say, shitty brat?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you admitted a patient? There are no available beds and you should of run it by me first, I’m in charge of the ward today.”

 

“He’s being operated on as we speak. What do you want me to do about it?”

 

“Ask if there are any beds in Intensive Care or any other ward with a free bed in this hospital! You can sort this out yourself since you caused this mess.”

 

“Well I’m busy, I’m going to the short stay surgical ward now to deal with something. Ask someone else to do it, brat.”

 

“Guys, lets cool it, people are staring.” Armin hushed from behind the nurses’ station.

 

“Oh look, Dr Artlert can do it, he’s available.”

 

Eren snapped his head at Armin. “No. Don’t even think about covering this one for him! Dr Ackerman can sort out this mess himself!”

 

Levi was already walking away. “I’m preoccupied so better get this fixed quickly. Did I tell you that Dr Smith is operating on this patient? Wouldn’t want to disappoint him now, would you?” He called out over his shoulder.

 

“Levi Ackerman!” Eren was livid as he watched the doctor disappear to the lifts. “Someone kill him before I do!”

 

“I can’t believe you actually have the balls to argue with him. Have you ever seen him angry? It’s like a war zone, I’m too much of a coward to stand up to him.” Armin tried to make light of the situation.

 

“That asshole getting angry is like a tiny baby throwing a tantrum. Even acts like one too leaving me to clean his mess up!”

 

It took Eren six phone calls around the hospital to secure a bed for the new patient that Levi had so carelessly admitted. He thought he would never see it past seven in the evening when handover was given to the night staff coming on shift.

 

“Glad you have everyone on tonight, it’s been crazy today. Keep an eye out on the patient in 515, he’s been really unwell after his surgery for a spinal fracture. If his condition gets worse, bleep the doctor and call Intensive Care. He’s prescribed four doses of antibiotics after that asshole of a man, lovely Dr Ackerman prescribed two doses for him and not to mention admitting a patient without my consent even when there are no beds available.”

 

Krista patted Eren lightly on the shoulder. “Thank you for giving handover and enjoy your days off. Don’t let Dr Ackerman get to you, we’re with you all the way.”

 

Pressing the nurse in charge badge into her hands, Eren chuckled. “Thanks. Good luck tonight.”

 

It was about a thirty minute drive from the hospital to his home and luckily since it was his final shift of the week, Eren could take his time. Traffic was quiet around this time in the evening and he was thankful for it. Nothing was worse than being stuck in traffic when you’re hungry and tired.

 

The second he opened the apartment door, Eren could already smell their dinner cooking on the stove. Dropping his bag to the floor, he made his way to the kitchen, heart skipping a beat when he saw the dark haired man by the cooker, back turned to him. Eren wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and softly pressed his lips against his cheek.

 

“What’s for dinner tonight my love?”

 

“Getting soppier by the day.” Eren felt Levi smirking. “Beef Chilli, there’s sour cream and guacamole in the fridge too.”

 

“Do you think anyone noticed us at work today?” the younger man of the two rested his arms on the kitchen counter.

 

“That we’re in a relationship? No. But if you’re talking about us at each other’s throats today then yes. Caught a few patients staring at us while we were arguing about that admission.”

 

“Yeah, about that.” Eren scratched the back of his head. “I know you were only doing it so our bickering would be more realistic but please don’t do that again. That was really stressful and I had so much on my plate today.”

 

Covering the pan with a lid, Levi turned to his partner and placed his hand over his. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise that it would have such an impact on you. Will you forgive me?”

 

Eren chuckled and squeezed his hands. “Of course I do, thank you for admitting that though. Also, the prescription of IV antibiotics…did you know that he should of be prescribed four instead of two?”

 

“Yeah I knew considering how unwell he was but I pretended to make it believable. I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to him under my watch.”

 

“Look at you apologising and all that. Being with me must have changed you as a person.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, dishing out the chilli and rice onto plates while Eren took out the sour cream and guacamole from the fridge. “Heh, yeah right.”

 

“It’s true! You were terrible when we first met. Well, you still are but I think you show your caring side to me.” Eren pulled Levi in close, his hands around his waist. “I’ve changed you, haven’t I?”

 

The older of the two finally admitted defeat and to answer Eren’s question, lifted his head up and kissed him lightly on the lips. “You’re right. I think

you have made me into a better person.”

 

“Think we should tell our co-workers that we’re in a relationship? It has been nearly a year.” Eren murmured against Levi’s neck.

 

“Let’s keep joking around with them, I think it’s been quite entertaining don’t you think?

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really really wanted an AU where Levi and Eren keeps their relationship hidden and I love hospital AUs so I combined them both. I just felt like writing and so this one-shot isn't my best work, I apologise in advance for any mistakes or if it's generally not up to standard. I've been struggling to write recently and I've been having writer's block for the past few months. Also the ending of this is super bad I didn't know how to end it so I left it there. 
> 
> I hope you guys have an amazing Christmas and New Year, THANK YOU for reading!! x
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!: iced-tea-and-blankets


End file.
